


Casus Belli

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preliminaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casus Belli

He hit the water rather harder than he had anticipated but didn't let the surprise slow him down. Ahead, he could see his photo journal spinning out lazily with the force of his efforts to reach it. His mother's face had started to blur alarmingly by the time he reached the book and snapped it shut with cold hands.

He climbed out of the lake and turned to the gaggle of Slytherins watching. Malfoy's smug little smile faded at the expression on Harry's face.

"Right," Harry said slowly, handing the soaked book to Hermione and drawing out his wand. "Right –"

*  



End file.
